Analicemos la situación
by 96Ane96
Summary: ¡No Yaoi! La hermana mayor de Tachi vuelve de su viaje, y conoce a todos los amiguitos de su hermano. UN cieto surfista se fija en ella y... ¡Tendréis que entrar para descubrirlo! Tú x Tsunami One-shot :


**Analicemos la situación:**

**¡Nuevo One-shot! Creado 100% de una venada de mi imaginación. Ala, un fic menos el que escribir.**

**Pues ya que estamos, dedico este one-shot a Kozuue y a aika-chan20, que ahora esta de vacaciones y bueno, espero que se lo este pasando muy bien. Te lo dedico a ti, Kozuue por que se lo mucho que te gusta Tsunami, y que has estado esperando este glorioso momento mucho tiempo (que dramática soy) y también para agradecerte todo el apoyo que me das con tus reviews. Gracias.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5, yo solo lo utilizo para matar el timepo, aunque a veces el tiempo me mata a mí.**

Después de ganar a los extraterrestres, Endo reunió a todos los jugadores de nuevo, para practicar un poco todos juntos y ver como habían mejorado. Se reunieron en el campo de entrenamiento de la Academia Raimon, ya que la mayoría vivía allí.

Poco a poco llegaron todos de distintos lugares, se dividieron en dos equipos y empezaron a entrenar, el equipo de Endo contra el equipo de Kido. Someoka y Fubuki hicieron el saque inicial. Llegaron al otro campo, cuando Kido le robó el balón a Someoka y se lo pasó a Tsunami, el cual corría para hacer el contraataque. Recibió el balón y tiró a portería con su técnica "Tsunami Boost" hacia Tachimukai.

Tú: ¡! –El mencionado miró hacia el lado, distrayéndole del tiro. La técnica le dio en toda la cara, dejándolo en el suelo. La chica que lo llamó, corrió a socorrerle.

Tú: ¡Yuuki! ¿Estás bien? – No contestó. - ¡So burro! ¿Por qué le lanzaste el balón así? ¿No ves que es más pequeño? – Le reprochaste al surfista.

Tsunami: ¡Oye! Si no le hubieras llamado no se habría distraído. La culpa es tuya.

Tú: ¿¡Mía! ¡Has sido tú el que le ha estampado un balonazo en la cara al pobrecito! – Gritaste poniéndote delante de él, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos azules oscuros. El surfista se perdió en tus ojos, sin saber bien que decir.

Tsunami: Y-Yo… ¿Quién eres para reprocharme?

Tú: Creo que es el deber de una hermana mayor defender a su hermanito, ¿No crees?

Tsunami: ¿Hermanito? – Preguntó confuso.

Tachimukai: Si… Ella es mi hermana… - Dijo levantándose mientras que se sobaba la cara. Todos los jugadores se quedaron sorprendidos, no sabían que Tachi tenía una hermana mayor, y menos una tan guapa.

Tú: ¿Estás bien? – Dijiste cogiendo a tu hermanito de los hombros.

Tachimukai: Si (TN), estoy bien.

Endo: No nos dijiste que tenías hermana mayor.

Tachimukai: Tampoco me lo preguntasteis, Endo-san.

Tú: Vaya, ¿él es el famoso Endo-san? – Preguntaste sonriente mirando al de cinta naranja. Te acercaste a él, dando la espalda al surfista, el cual te miraba de arriba abajo por detrás sin ningún disimulo. – Encantada, me llamo (TN) Tachimukai. – Dijiste con una gran sonrisa ofreciéndole la mano. El capitán la aceptó sonriente.

Endo: Yo soy Mamoru Endo, tu hermano es un gran portero.

Tú: Lo sé, aunque siempre le digo que prefiero que sea defensa.

Endo: ¿Defensa por qué?

Tú: ¡Porque ser defensa es lo mejor! Pero bueno, sé que es mejor portero, mejor que juegue como tal.

Endo: Ahora que me fijo, os parecéis mucho. – Te pusiste al lado de tu hermanito. Tenía razón, erais igualitos, solo que tú tenías rasgos femeninos, como el pelo más largo y las pestañas más largas y curvadas. También tenías un físico espectacular y una sonrisa mucho más afeminada que la de tu hermano. - ¿Cuánto os lleváis?

Tú: Dos años.

Endo: Es decir, Yuuki tiene 13 y tú 15, ¿no?

Kazemaru: Todavía me pregunto cómo no apruebas las matemáticas. – Todos rieron, menos el capitán.

Tachimukai: Hermana, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas de viaje?

Tú: Ah, que poco sabes de mí. Ni siquiera te acuerdas de cuando volvía de Inglaterra tu queridísima hermana.

Tachimukai: Lo siento, no me acordaba. Por cierto, papá y mamá están de viaje.

Tú: Dios, pasáis totalmente de mí, no me contáis nunca nada.

Tachimukai: Es que les tocó un viaje a Cuba en un concurso de la tele y no iban a perder la oportunidad. Por eso ésta noche y la siguiente él dormirá en nuestra casa. – Dijo señalando al surfista.

Tú: ¿No tiene casa o qué?

Tachimukai: Si la tiene, lo que pasa es que nos han reunido en Inazuma Town para entrenar y como él vive en Okinawa, no tenía donde alojarse, y yo se lo ofrecí.

Tú: _Con que Okinawa…_ Te he dicho mil veces que no invites extraños a casa.

Tachimukai: No es un extraño, es mi mejor amigo.

Tsunami no paraba de mirarte, hundido en sus pensamientos. Siempre pensó que el pequeño portero era bastante mono, ya que a las chicas de su edad también les gustaba, pero no se imaginó jamás un Tachi en chica, de dos años más y con un cuerpazo del quince. En ese momento te diste cuenta de que te estaba mirando, le miraste fijamente con media sonrisa dibujada en tu cara. El surfista se sonrojó y apartó la mirada de aquellos profundos ojos azules.

Tú: ¿Y Cómo se llama "tu mejor amigo"? – Le preguntaste bajito.

Tachimukai: Os presento.

Tú: No, espera… - Demasiado tarde, te agarró del brazo y ya estaban en frente del chico.

Tachimukai: Tsunami-san, (TN). (TN), Tsunami-san. – Dijo señalando a cada uno.

Tsunami: _Vamos tío, no seas gallina._- Se decía el defensa por dentro. – Encantado. – Dijo ofreciéndote su mano, algo nervioso. Sonreíste.

Tú: ¿Es normal que después de date un balonazo que te deja inconsciente sigáis siendo así de amigos?

Tsunami y Tachimukai: Si. – Dijeron despreocupados.

Tachimukai: Así es el futbol.

Tú: Ahora recuerdo por qué no juego con chicos. – Aceptaste la mano del surfista.

Endo: ¿Acaso juegas a futbol?

Tú: Antes jugaba, pero ya lo dejé para dedicarme a los estudios.

Tachimukai: ¡Mi hermana era realmente buena!

Endo: ¿Si? ¿Te gustaría jugar?

Tú: Quizá otro día.

Tachimukai: Vamooooooos… Porfi hermanitaaa… - Dijo mirándote con ojos de cachorrito. No pudiste resistirte.

Tú: Bueeno, vale. Pero solo un tiempo.

Endo: De acuerdo. ¿En qué puesto juegas?

Tú: Defensa.

Endo: Bien pues te pondrás defendiendo con Tsunami.

Tú: Espera. ¿Él no es delantero?

Kido: No, es defensa. Aunque sus tiros a larga distancia son realmente fuertes y por eso está en la defensa.

Tú: Oh. ¿Tú vas a estar en mi equipo? – Le preguntaste al de gafas.

Kido: Si. ¿Por qué?

Tú: En cuanto haga una voltereta, sal corriendo hacia la otra portería.

Kido: ¿Voltereta?

Tú: Tú solo hazlo.

Todos se pusieron en sus posiciones, tú al lado de Tsunami, el cual estaba muy nervioso. Empezó el partido, Hiroto y Fubuki atacaban junto a Kazemaru. Superaron a los centro campistas y llegaron delante de los dos defensas.

Tú: ¡Kido!

Kido: ¡Sí! – El chico salió corriendo junto con los delanteros. Hiciste tu técnica "Sexta dimensión", la cual trataba de: Hiciste una pirueta, primero apoyando las manos en el suelo y cayendo otra vez en el suelo de pie. El balón se iluminó de una extraña luz verde y empezó a flotar en el aire, mientras que el suelo que rodeaba a Hiroto se abrió, como si fuera un portal a otra dimensión oscura y llena de rayas verdes finas (ya sabéis lo típico de una dimensión desconocida, no sé si me explico). De repente, saltaste por encima del agujero y le diste una patada al balón verde, el cual era un pase perfecto para Kido. Hizo su técnica "Pingüinos imperiales Nº2" junto a Ichinose y Goenji (¿?). Superaron a Endo y en vez de mirar a los que arcaron el gol, te miraron a ti, impresionados.

Tachimukai: Os dije que era buena.

Endo: ¿Te gustaría unirte a Raimon?

Tú: No, lo siento. Le debo una fidelidad ilimitada a la Secundaria Yukato.

Endo: Pero mira a tu hermano, estudia en esa academia y es del Raimon.

Tú: Es que como los de mi equipo se enteren que estoy jugando en otro equipo me matan.

Kazemaru: ¿Por qué? No es nada malo.

Tú: Después de decir que dejaba el futbol para dedicarme a los estudios, me estuvieron suplicando, rogando y demás para que volviera. Si se enteran de que me he unido al Raimon… No sé qué sería de mí.

Aki: ¡Suena un celular! – Reconociste la canción "2fly" de Juan Magan y corriste a cogerlo.

Tú: ¿Sí? ¡Oh, hola! Muy bien, ¿y tú? Eee… Estoy en… ¡En el supermercado! Si, es que estoy en la zona de pescadería. Él está bien. Te he dicho mil veces que no. No. Si… ¡No! Adiós. No… Adiós... ¡Que no! Adiós. – Colgaste.

Tachimukai: ¿Quién era?

Tú: Mi ex novio.

Tachimukai: ¿Y sigues tratándole así de bien?

Tú: ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Qué sí? Ya estuvimos saliendo y era demasiado celoso para mí, no pienso pasar por eso otra vez. En el fondo me da un poco de pena, yo fui su primera novia.

Tachimukai: Ese no es tu chico.

Tú: Lo sé pero para él, yo soy su chica.

Tachimukai: ¿Él te gusta?

Tú: No pero entiéndelo, necesito a alguien…

Tachimukai: Me tienes a mí hermanita.

Tú: Aunque no es lo mismo, gracias. – Le abrazaste muy tierna. Tsunami puso en marcha su "gran" mente, para procesar la información que recogió cotilleando sin que os dierais cuenta. Se dio cuenta de que estabas soltera y además necesitabas a alguien y ¡él era alguien!

Endo: Bueno chicos, hemos terminado por hoy, ¡nos vemos! – Todos se despidieron y se fueron hacia sus casas.

De camino a casa de los Tachimukai, un surfista estaba más nervioso que nunca.

Tú: Tsunami-kun, ¿sabes cocinar?

Tsunami: U-Un p-poquito…

Tú: ¿Si? ¿Me ayudarías a preparar la cena?

Tsunami: C-Claro.

Llegasteis a casa, y el pequeño se dio cuenta de que había una maleta en el jardín.

Tachimukai: ¿Qué hace esa maleta ahí?

Tú: Ah sí, es que en cuanto llegué, me di cuenta de que no tenía llaves de casa y la tiré por encima de la valla para no cargar con ella. – Los dos chicos te miraban con cara de póquer. – Así que fui a pedirte las llaves.

Tachimukai: ¿No viniste a visitarme?

Tú: Eeee… Eso también. – Dijiste sonriendo, pensando en que lio te habías metido. Por suerte, el portero no se lo tomó mal.

Tachimukai: Eres de lo que no hay. – Dijo abriendo con sus llaves la puerta de casa.

Tú: ¡Ah, hogar dulce hogar! Tsunami, ¿no vas a deshacer las maletas?

Tsunami: Ya las he desecho, junto antes de entrenar.

Tú: Oh. – Ibas a subir las escaleras con la maleta, cuando tu hermano te detuvo.

Tachimukai: (TN), ¿A dónde vas?

Tú: A mi cuarto, ¿A dónde si no?

Tachimukai: Pues debes saber, que Tsunami-san está alojado ahí… - Dijo bajando la voz cada vez más, hasta convertirse no perceptible para ti.

Tú: ¿Qué has dicho? Habla más alto. – El pequeño suspiró.

Tachimukai: Que Tsunami-san está alojado ahí. – Miraste al surfista, que solo miraba a otro lado.

Tú: ¿Y eso por qué?

Tachimukai: Pues porque no sabía cuando volvías y como las únicas camas libres eran la tuya y la de papá y mamá, pensé que sería más adecuado que durmiese en tu cuarto. – Pensaste, tenía razón.

Tú: De acuerdo.

Tsunami: Muchísimas gracias.

Tú: No es nada hombre, solo te pido que me dejes guardar mi ropa en mi armario, por favor.

Tsunami: ¡Oh claro! Yo te ayudo. – Cogió tu maleta y empezó a subirla.

Tú: Gracias Tsunami-kun.

Tsunami: Llámame Jousuke.

Tú: De acuerdo, tú puedes llamarme (TN). – Los dos reísteis. Entrasteis en tu cuarto y oliste tu perfume favorito. – Jejeje, sigue oliendo igual que cuando me fui.

Tsunami: Huele muy bien. Me encanta este olor, es especial. – Dijo sin pensar que la chica estaba presente y escuchando con atención lo que decía.

Tú: ¿Si? Me alegro. – Dijiste sonriente. El surfista se dio cuenta de que le escuchaste y se sonrojó a más no poder. Le miraste y viste que estaba muy rojo. – Vaya, ¿tienes fiebre? – Sin que pudiera contestar, te pusiste de puntillas y le tocaste la frente con tus labios, lo cual puso aún más rojo al chico. – No, parece que no.

Tsunami: Discúlpame un momento. – Salió a paso muy rápido de la habitación, encerrándose en el baño y mirándose el espejo. - _Analicemos la situación… _- Se dijo a sí mismo. Su mejor amigo siempre le decía que si estaba confuso o dudoso, que analizara la situación, y en ese momento estaba de ese modo.

_Analicemos la situación: Respiración agitada, manos temblorosas, sofoco repentino, nerviosismo, mariposas en el estómago, un color rojo intenso en la cara… Todo apunta a una cosa, (TN) me gusta. Aunque la acabo de conocer… Bueno, veremos qué pasa, pero como me vuelva a besar te juro que no voy a poder contenerme, la haré mía. Aunque Tachi no esté muy de acuerdo…_

Salió del cuarto de baño, ya más tranquilo y se encontró con el pequeño portero, quien llevaba un vaso de agua, justo lo que necesitaba para aquel caluroso momento.

Tsunami: Tachi, ¿me das un trago?

Tachimukai: Claro. Pero con una condición. – El surfista cogió su vaso

Tsunami: ¿Cuál? – Preguntó antes de empezar a beber.

Tachimukai: Que no seas el novio de (TN). – El peli rosa escupió el agua de la boca, mojando totalmente al pequeño.

Tsunami: ¿¡Qué haga qué!

Tachimukai: Lo has oído bien. Y baja la voz, que nos va a oír.

Tsunami: ¿Por qué?

Tachimukai: Porque sé cómo eres. Sé que le harás algo pervertido.

Tsunami: Pero si eres su hermano pequeño.

Tachimukai: Si. ¿Algún problema?

Tsunami: No, no. Solo es que me parece raro. ¿No debería preocuparse ella de ti?

Tachimukai: Ya soy lo suficientemente mayorcito para cuidarme.

Tsunami: Entonces ella más.

Tachimukai: ¡Bah! ¡Déjalo! Tú solo déjala. Y no puedes tocarla, ni acariciarla. Y que me entere yo que la has besado. – Dicho esto se fue a la planta baja.

_Analicemos la situación: Mi mejor amigo me acaba de decir que no puedo tocar a su hermana, la buenorra que me pone a cien. Hasta ahora no le importó que saliera con tías, pero ahora, ¿qué demonios le pasa? Definitivamente el mundo se me ha puesto en contra._

Bajó a la planta baja, encontrándose con el pequeño portero y el fruto prohibido (ya sabéis a quien me refiero).

Tú: Chicos, ¿Qué queréis para cenar?

Tachimukai: ¡Yo quiero sopa!

Tú: De acuerdo, ¿Y tú Tsunami-kun, digo Jousuke?

Tsunami: Pues lo que haya.

Tú: ¿Ves Tachimukai? Así hay que comportarse. Jousuke, ¿me ayudas a cortar las verduras?

Tsunami: Claro. – De puso un delantal y empezó a cortar rápidamente las verduras.

Tú: Dime. ¿Te gustan las zanahorias? – El surfista no supo que decir. Si decía que no, quedaría como un mimado, y si decía que si, estaría obligado a comer.

Tsunami: Eeee… Si…

Tú: Ah, pues qué pena, porque yo las odio. – Al peli rosa le era cada vez más difícil contenerse, cada vez descubría cosas nuevas de ti, y todas le encantaban. - Pero si quieres puedes echarte en tu plato unas pocas, hay en el frigorífico.

Tsunami: No, no tranquila. No quiero molestar.

Tú: Qué amable eres.

Tsunami: Lo mismo digo. – Os sonreísteis mutuamente, hasta que te diste cuenta de que aquella sonrisa era una de las más bellas que habías visto jamás. No pudiste evitar sonrojarte, pero el surfista no se dio cuenta.

Pusisteis la mesa para tres, serviste la sopa a cada uno y te sentaste en frente del surfista, teniendo en medio al pequeño portero en la mitad, vigilando disimuladamente.

Tachimukai: Bueno, ¿Qué tal en Inglaterra?

Tú: Muy bien. He conocido a muchísima gente muy amable.

Tachimukai: ¿Alguien interesante?

Tú: Pues sí. Había un chico de lo más caballeroso. Era muy agradable estar con él.

Tachimukai: A si eh…

Tú: Me dio su número. Y yo le di el mío. – Los dos chicos casi se atragantaron. - ¿Pasa algo?

Tachimukai: No, no es que… Cambiemos de tema. Tsunami-kun, ¿Cómo llevas lo de surfear?

Tsunami: Dios, necesito surfear ya.

Tú: Yuuki, no me dijiste que Jousuke surfea.

Tachimukai: ¿Jousuke?

Tú: Es su nombre, ¿no?

Tsunami: Si.

Tú: Entonces, ¿de qué te extrañas?

Tachimukai: De que solo deja que le llamen así a las personas cercanas, las que le interesan. – Dijo mirando al surfista de manera desafiante, el cual no entendió del todo lo que estaba pasando.

Acabasteis de cenar, con tensión en el ambiente por parte de los dos chicos.

Tú: Voy a ponerme el pijama y vosotros dos recogeréis y fregaréis los platos. – Dijiste subiendo las escaleras.

Los dos chicos: Vaaale… - Hicieron lo que les mandaste y al rato bajaste con un pijama bastante escotado. Al surfista se le iban los ojos, y lo notaste pero no le dijiste nada, ya que te parecía mono cuando se sonrojaba cada vez que miraba.

Tú: ¿Qué tal si vemos una película?

Tachimukai: ¡Genial!

Tú: ¿Cuál queréis ver? – Dijiste mirando los cientos de discos que había en un armario.

Tachimukai: ¡Yo quiero la de "Cars 2"!

Tú: ¿Y tú Jousuke?

Tsunami: A mí no me importa, pon la que quiera él. – Le hiciste caso y empezasteis a ver la película de los coches. En el sofá estabais los tres, tú a un lado y Tsunami en el otro, separados por el pequeño portero que se empeñó en que os pusierais así.

_A mitad de la película, el pequeño se quedó dormido, así que silenciosamente, Tsunami lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó a su cuarto, para luego volver contigo, la cual estabas a solas. Por fin un momento sin el enano por ahí. Se sentó a tu lado y los dos os quedasteis callados, sin saber bien que decir. La verdad, no estabais ni prestando atención a la televisión, solo estabas preocupados de que decir. Llegó un momento realmente incomodo, así que apagaste la televisión y te sentaste al lado de Tsunami, con una sonrisa no muy tierna en la boca. _

_Tsunami: ¿Pasa algo?_

_Tú: Dímelo tú. Disimulas realmente mal. _

_Tsunami: Y-Yo…_

_Tú: Escucha. Seré la hermana del tierno Tachimukai, pero la verdad yo no soy como él. Intento parecerme a él para que no se aleje más de mí, porque es mi hermanito pequeño, pero en realidad, soy muy directa y suelo pillar a todos los que me miran las tetas. Así que, bésame de una vez, que sé que lo estas deseando. – El surfista se quedó de piedra, ¿Cómo podías ser tan TAN directa? No lo entendía bien pero le habías pedido un beso y él no lo iba a negar, y menos queriendo que pasase eso durante todo este tiempo. Se acercó a ti y te besó muy apasionado, del cual ninguno de los dos se cortaba._

_Os acariciabais y lamíais sin control, hasta que hasta que…_

Tachimukai: Tsunami-kun… ¡Tsunami! – Dijo meneándole como a un muñeco.

Tsunami: ¿Eh, qué? – Dijo despertando de su placentero sueño.

Tú: Te has quedado dormido.

Tsunami: Oh…

Tú: Dios, tengo mucho sueño, me voy a la cama.

Tsunami: Si, yo también. – Los dos subisteis a la planta superior, el chico muy tenso, por solo imaginarse su sueño de nuevo.

Tú: Buenas noches Jousuke.

Tsunami: Igualmente. – Él se metió en tu cuarto y tú en el de tus padres. Cerró la puerta y reconoció un aroma embriagador. Suspiró. Realmente le agradaba ese olor, jamás lo había olido antes y le encantaba. Se quitó la camiseta y se metió en tu cama, la cual olía aún más a ese perfume. Se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.

_Analicemos la situación: Estoy en la cama de la hermana de mi mejor amigo, oliendo todo lo que toca, mientras que ella está en la cama matrimonial de sus padres SOLA. Su ahora irritante hermano está en el salón totalmente atontado con la televisión, sin enterarse de nada. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? – _Se le cerraron los ojos por el cansancio.

"_Toc, Toc" _

_El peli rosa se levantó de la cama para abrir la puerta, encontrándose contigo, vestida con un camisón cortito y medio transparente y cara de necesitar una noche de locuras pervertidas._

_Tú: He tenido una pesadilla, ¿me dejas dormir contigo? – Dijiste dejando caer un tirante por tu hombro._

_Tsunami: C-Claro._

_Tú: Genial. – Le empujaste hacia dentro y cerraste la puerta, le tumbaste en la cama y te pusiste encima. Empezaste a desatarte los botones del camisón, justo cuando te ibas a desabrochar el botón que dejaría ver tus pechos…_

"Toc, Toc"

El peli rosa despertó de otro de sus "inocentes" sueños. Se levantó a duras penas y abrió la puerta, encontrándose contigo y tu pijama escotado, con una sonrisa dulce. El chico se sonrojó al imaginar el sueño de nuevo.

Tú: Creo que por la cara de zombi te he despertado. – Dijo la chica con un tono de risa.

Tsunami: Pues si la verdad…

Tú: Lo siento mucho.

Tsunami: Tranquila.

Tú: Venía a coger mi libro. – Dijiste entrando en la habitación, mientras que el surfista te miraba el culo sin mucho disimulo. - ¿te gusta mi culo? – Dijiste sin mirarle a la cara, pillando desprevenido al chico, por lo tanto se sonrojó a más no poder.

Tsunami: ¿Eh qué?

Tú: No se, como lo estabas mirando de esa manera…

Tsunami: ¿C-Como lo sabes?

Tú: Te he visto por el espejo. – Dijiste señalando el espejo que estaba al lado de la cómoda donde estaba tu libro.

Tsunami: Yo, lo siento…

Tú: Estamos en paz. – Dijiste volviendo a la puerta con el libro en la mano. Paraste justo antes de salir de la habitación, cuando te diste media vuelta y te encontraste con el surfista, el cual te miraba fijamente con esos hipnóticos ojos negros. Inconscientemente, diste dos pasos y te pusiste de puntillas, para poder besar tímidamente a aquel moreno chico que hacía aparecer mariposas en tu estómago. El surfista por su parte, sentía que estaba en el cielo y quería que ese momento no acabara nunca, pero la chica, al ser tan tímida, reaccionó y se separó del chico, sonrojada. El peli rosa se dio cuenta de que la oji azul estaba sonrojada y se sintió aliviado, si no hubiera pasado eso creería que era el único ser en la tierra que se sonrojaba al estar con la persona que le gustaba.

Sin mediar palabra, te alejaste de él, saliendo por la puerta. El surfista salió detrás de ti, y te agarró del brazo, acercándote a su cuerpo y besando de la manera que solo él sabía hacer. Dejaste caer el libro al suelo y así correspondiendo ese maravilloso beso inesperado. Os separasteis por falta de aire, pero no tardasteis en volver a juntar vuestros labios, esta vez, mucho más apasionado, en mitad del pasillo.

Tachimukai: ¡Tsunami-kun! – El mencionado dejó de tocarte y separó sus labios de los tuyos, dando un paso atrás. - ¿Qué te dije?

Tsunami: Tachi, yo…

Tachimukai: Solo te pedí una cosa, ¡una! Y vas y lo estropeas.

Tú: Espera, espera… ¿Qué se supone que le pediste? – Dijiste poniendo las manos en las caderas, mirando enfadada a tu hermanito pequeño.

Tachimukai: Yo… Le pedí que… No te tocara…

Tú: ¿Por qué, Yuuki?

Tachimukai: ¡Porque te he echado muchísimo de menos! Y no quería que él me quitara tiempo de estar contigo. Porque si fuerais novios, pasarías la mayoría de tiempo con él, y yo quiero estar contigo. Te echo de menos hermanita… - Dijo con la cabeza baja. Te emocionaste al oír a tu hermano tan triste y decaído. Le abrazaste muy tiernamente. – Hace muchísimo tiempo que nadie me abraza como lo haces tú, y lo echo demasiado de menos… Dejarías de quererme…

Tú: Hermanito… Jamás dejaré de quererte, eres mi hermanito, ¡mi porterito! Que Tsunami y yo estemos saliendo, no afectará jamás nuestra relación, no dejaré que eso pase. Pero no seas celoso, me recuerdas a mi ex novio. – El pequeño rió, para luego abrazarte.

Tsunami: Espera…

Tachimukai: Procesando… Procesando… - Dijo burlándose del surfista, que estaba pensando en lo que dijiste antes.

_Analicemos la situación: Mi mejor amigo no me dejaba estar con su hermana porque la echaba de menos… Pero espera… ¡¿Ha dicho que estamos saliendo? Tío, mantén la calma y no te lances en este momento tan delicado… ¡LA MADRE DEL AMOR HERMOSO, (TN) ME HA BESADO! Vale, ya me he calmado, ahora, a parecer un chico normal que no esta nada desesperado…_

Tsunami: ¿Has dicho "Tsunami y yo estemos saliendo"?

Tú: Pues ahora que lo pienso, sí, he dicho eso. ¿Acaso no quieres?

Tsunami: ¡Pues claro que quiero! Y ahora… Tachi, ¿me dejas un momentito a tu hermana? – El pequeño te miró, te abrazó y dejó que Tsunami tomara el relevo.

Tachimukai: Disfrútala.

Tú: ¡No me tratéis como un objeto! – Dijiste cruzándote de manos y dándote la vuelta, dando la espalda a los dos chicos. El surfista, se acercó a ti y puso sus manos en tu cintura, acercándote a cuerpo de nuevo, y lamiendo una de tus mejillas. - ¡Guarro! – Te separaste de él, el cual reía divertido. – No tiene gracia…

Tsunami: Me encanta cuando te enfadas.

Tú: ¿A sí? Pues a mi también me encanta hacerte sufrir, y por eso no me besarás en una semana. – Dijiste entrando en el cuarto de tus padres y cerrando la puerta.

Tsunami: Vamos cariño, no quería enfadarte, era solo una broma… No me hagas esto… - Dijo acercándose a la puerta y hablando con el tono más cariñoso que podía poner. De repente, saliste de la habitación y le besaste.

Tú: Lo mío también era una broma.

Tsunami: Eres tan sexy…

Tú: Y tú tan mono…

Tsunami: Y tú tan inteligente…

Tú: Y tú tan… tan… deportista.

Tsunami: ¿No podrías haber buscado otro adjetivo?

Tú: Pues me imagino muchos pero ninguno lo suficientemente digno para ti.

Tsunami: Me vuelves loco.

Tú: Demuéstralo. – En cuanto dijiste eso, te cogió en brazos y te metió en tu cuarto, cerrando su puerta tras de sí, dejando al pequeño portero sin dormir ninguna de las noches, después del trauma que le causó veros en la ducha a los dos juntos a la mañana siguiente.

**Algo corto, ¿verdad? Pero bueno, intenté acabarlo lo antes posible ya que me voy de vacaciones a un pueblo que no tiene internet, así que no voy a poder subir nada, y ¿para qué escribir si no puedo subirlo? Pues en una semana o así no les veréis el pelo a los nuevos capis de mis fics, lo siento. ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
